Earthquake
by hpfan01
Summary: The state of California is unstable just like Ron and Hermione's relationship...


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hermione Granger opened her eyes groggily and slammed her hand down on the top of her alarm clock. She looked at the clock. 9:30 am. She pulled the covers down and sat up on the edge of the bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Her usual neat bushy hair was flying away because she hadn't combed it, her small brown eyes were still half asleep, and she was tall and very thin. She got up, walked into the bathroom, started some hot water, and then took a shower. She was scrubbing her arms and her stomach and then she tried to reach her back but she was having difficulty. She heard a noise and thought nothing of it. A few seconds later, her boyfriend Ronald Weasley joined her in the shower. When he took the little thing from Hermione, she jumped. When she realized it was Ron, she calmed down. He scrubbed Hermione's back. Then he washed himself. Then they both washed each other's hair. When they were done, the climbed out of the shower and dried off. They both got dressed in a Muggle fashion: Hermione was wearing a sports bra, some shorts, and a pair of Reeboks and Ron was wearing a t-shirt, some shorts, and a pair of Nikes. Then after they were done dressing, they went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked Ron as she busied herself with the sink. Ron came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck.

"Yeah. I slept real good. Waht's for breakfast today, Mione?" he asked, kissing her on the neck.

"Toast, Pancakes, and Eggs." she replied whipping out her wand. She waved it around and the toast started to get golden brown, the eggs were being scrambled, and the pancakes were being flipped on their own accord.

Hermione sat down next to Ron at the table. They kissed each other briefly on the lips before breaking up. "So where are we going again?" Ron asked as Hermione put the food onto plates.

"We're going on a muggle vacation to the United States." she replied, almost dropping the plate of eggs. Hermione retrieved the silverware, and sat down then they began to eat.

"But why a muggle vacation?" he asked as he took a bite of his pancakes. "Oh yeah and by the way, good pancakes."

"Thanks honey." she said, kissing him. "And we're going on a muggle vacation because we could use a little vacation."

"Oh." he replied as he finished off the last of his eggs and toast. "I'm done. Let's go!"

Hermione cleared the table, got her small black handbag, and walked out of the door with Ron who carried the suitcases. They hailed a Taxi and they were driven to London, which was 10 miles away from their home.The taxi driver took them to Heathrow International Airport where they checked into the station. "What time is our flight?" Ron asked as Hermione was paying the taxi fares. The taxi drove off and she said, "Our plane leaves at 11:00 am. It's 10:00 now. We'd better see if the plane is boarding or not. This was old stuff to Hermione but Ron had never been inside the muggle world like this and he found it rather fascinating, but not as much as Mr. Weasley.

"What's that?!" Ron asked staring at the monorail.

"That's the monorail. It's like a train but it shuffles passengers back and forth to the other terminals." Hermione said, picking a book from a suitcase. She leaned against the wall reading her book waiting for the monorail to come. A few minutes later, it came. Hermione closed her book, gathered one suitcase and boarded the monorail. Ron followed her with the other luggage. Hermione sat her book down for a minute as the monorail departed the terminal. She looked out the window and the grass was going by in a blur.

"Whoa. I haven't been here in a long time." Hermione said to herself. "I didn't know they made the monorail a bullet one."

"Huh?" Ron said, confused.

"A bullet train or monorail is a high speeding train." she explained. "Like the Chunnel."

"The what?" he said, even more confused.

"The train that goes underneath the English Channel."

"Oh." he replied sitting next to her.

The Monorail arrived at the other terminal. They had just gotten off the monorail when they heard this sound over the PA system, "Flight 312 to New York City, New York, United States is now boarding."

"Hurry Ron!" Hermione said, walking faster. "That's our flight!"

She and Ron walked quickly down the terminal and found the gate. They got in line with the other people. One by one, as they approached the gate, they handed the stewardess their tickets.

"Tickets please." she said friendly. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Uhhh...hi. Here you go." Ron said dreamily handing her the tickets. Ron was holding up the line as he stared at the stewardess.

"Oh for heaven's sake go!" Hermione said impatiently and indignantly, giving Ron a push. They walked on forwards throught a little tunnel until they came to the plane.

"Welcome aboard Flight 312 to New York. I'll be your captain Jake Donato." said a guy in a uniform. They shook the man's hand and boarded the airplane. They found their seats. They waited about 10 minutes as the other passengers arrived. Finally, the captain closed the hatchet on the plane and went into the cockpit. A stewardess with brown hair walked upfront and picked up a microphone.

"If I can please have your attention." she said politely smiling at everyone. Everybody looked up. Well almost everyone. A woman and her baby child were sitting in some seats and next to them was a man who was listening to a CD.

"That means you! I didn't come all the way here so the plane could crash because you were too busy listening to Usher. Now pay attention!" she said loudly. He turned it off.

"Thank you." said the stewardess. "My name's Tina and I'll be your cabin server along with those fine ladies in the back." she said, indicating a few other stewardesses in the back of the plane. "Now first things first..." she said and she went on revealing the safety tips. When she was finished, everybody resumed their quiet activities.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Here we go." he said excitedly. It was his first time on an aircraft, unlike Hermione, who had been on airplanes many times before. The plane alligned itself with the runway and started to speed up. Then it lifted off the ground. Ron and Hermione looked out the window. London was rapidly shrinking and the ocean ahead was growing bigger and bigger. Soon she couldn't see any land and water was all the eye could see, well accept if you counted the sky. Hermione reclined her chair and layed back. She closed her eyes and dozed off until the stewardess came around.

"May I offer you anything? A beverage? A snack?" she asked politely.

"Yes please. We will have pumpkin juice-"

"He meant a Dr. Pepper." Hermione said, laughing nervously. "And I'll have the same. And could we get two bags of pretzles?"

"Yes. Sure." she said staring at Ron. She walked back to her cart to retreive the snacks.

"Ron this isn't the wizarding world! You can't order pumpkin juice and butterbeer!" she said.

Just then the lady came back with two small sodas and the palm sized bag of pretzles. "Thank you." Hermione said smiling at the lady.

"Your welcome." she said, moving on to help somebody else.

Hermione sat with Ron in silence while eating her pretzles. Then the captain said to the passengers via the PA system, "Please put on your seatbelts! We will be experienceing some low clouds and a rough flight for the next few minutes. We are 50 miles off the coast from Land's End, England. Thank you!"

The seatbelt light clicked on and Ron panicked. "Oh baby." she said as she snapped her seatbelt together. "It's nothing. The plane will be a bit bouncy that's all." she said, fastening his seatbelt. "This is going to be a long flight..." she muttered to herself. She got out her book and began to read. All of the sudden the plane went up and down rapidly. Everybody started to panic.

"Please DO NOT panic! Stay calm that was expected! Please remain seated." the pilot's voice rang through the aircraft. For the rest of the flight, the plane bounced up and down, terrorizing the passengers aboard. Hours later, the airplane landed at Kennedy International Airport in New York City. Ron took Hermione's hand and they walked through the terminal finding their lay over plane. They found the gate, but the plane wasn't there so they decided that they would get a snack. It was already past 3:00 pm. Hermione and Ron found a little sandwich shop so they bought two subs, a bag of chips, and sodas. They sat down in one of the seats in the terminal and began to chow down.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Cafilornia?" Ron said, washing a mouthfull of chips down with a sip of soda.

"It's California, honey. First we are going to check into the hotel so we have a place to stay. Then the rest of our vacation is whatever we want to do." she said smiling, leaning over and kissing him.

"Yeah those muggle hotel beds seem pretty comfortable to me..." he said, kissing her.

They finished their food, threw it away and then they headed toward the gate because the plane had arrived.

"Uh Hermione? Where's our luggage?!" he asked, panicking that somebody stole it.

"The crew transferred it over to this airplane because we had a lay over flight." she explained.

"Ohhh." Ron said. "I ought to travel by muggle means more often.

They boarded the second airplane and sat down, fastening their seatbelts. Minutes later, they were flying away from New York and heading west towards sunny San Francisco. 5 minutes into the flight, the flight attendant came around asking if anybody needed anything. Ron asked for some pretzles. He received some and started to chow down.

"Dang! How much can you eat?!?!" she said, watching him scarf them down one after the other. "You had 1 whole sub and half of mine and a whole bag of chips!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm just hungry." he replied, munching down some more pretzles.

They were being occupied when Ron got up to go to the restroom. He bumped into a guy and that guy wasn't in a good mood.

"Are you gonna say sorry?!" the man asked indignantly as Ron said nothing. He grabbed Ron's shirt. Hermione looked up. This man was about as tall as Ron. He had black hair, blue eyes, and he had tattoos on his arms and he had a piercing on his lip, tongue, nose, and eyebrow. This little incident escalated. Soon the man and Ron were throwing punches and kickes and tried to harm each other as much as humanly possible. The stewardesses broke up the fight and isolated Ron and the man in two separate rooms at the back of the plane. Hermione asked it she could go visit Ron but the stewardesses rudely said no. As they landed at Escobar International Airport in San Francisco, California, Hermione got off the plane and followed Ron who was being led away by two security guards. They went into what looked like a room ull of jail cells. Hermione found the right one and chatted with Ron.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said nervously. "Are they going to let you out?" she asked.

"I dunno." Ron said, sitting on the bed. "I hope so." he finished looking around his cell.

"Hey what are you doing?" a guard shouted. Two guards came around the corner and came face to face with Hermione.

"I'm his girlfriend. Are you going to release him?" she asked.

"No!" they both said at once.

"Oh right...I see..." she said. She turned around and adjusted her chest. She took her hand and ruffled it through her hair. She turned back around and said, "Can we make a deal?"

One of the guards was staring at Hermione with goo goo eyes. The other wasn't convinced.

"No." he said. "And now we are going to imprison you too."

"Under what grounds?!" she asked incredulously.

"Prostitution."


End file.
